No es correcto
by PadmeGreene
Summary: No era lo correcto. Por más que la amara,su hermano también deseaba lo mismo. Este fic participa en el Reto #78: "Donde caben dos, caben tres" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".


_**Disclaimer: No poseo ninguno de los personajes de esta historia. Todos son propiedad del sádico pero querible George R.R. Martin. La historia sí es de mi autoría.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #78: "Donde caben dos, caben tres" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".**_

 _ **Tórtolos: Arya/Gendry. Tercero en discordia: Tommen Baratheon.**_

 _ **Palabras: 5270 sin contar disclaimer y comentarios de la autora.**_

.

.

.

Cuando era más joven, y a su parecer, más ingenuo, su padre le había prometido que se casaría con la mujer que amara. Eventualmente, con los años y tantas borracheras, lo olvidó. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había sorprendido con rameras esperándolo para estar con él. Todas aquellas veces se negó, a pesar de las risas de los demás hombres de su padre y de algunos guardias que osaban burlarse.

En una de las pocas cenas que compartía con su familia, si familia significaba tener una madre que lo detestara y un hermano odioso, el rey Robert anunció que estaba prometido a la hija mayor de su nueva Mano, lord Eddard Stark de Invernalia. Cersei no pareció realmente sorprendida, ni siquiera pareció importarle. Joffrey, por otra parte, le felicitó de manera sarcástica.

Gendry se sintió decepcionado con su padre. Sabía que lo amaba demasiado, y a la vez sabía que al ser el hijo mayor y príncipe del Reino debía cumplir con su deber, a pesar de que no le agradara. El joven se sintió tonto al creer que en verdad su padre cumpliría su promesa. Pero lo que más le molestó al respecto de ese matrimonio arreglado fue que era un deseo egoísta de su padre. _"Los Baratheon y los Stark juntos como siempre tendría que haber sido"_ , repitió por los Dioses saben cuántas veces, no le importó la cara de desagrado de su madre.

Por lo que el príncipe sabía, el rey jamás había olvidado a su antigua prometida, Lyanna Stark. Robert Baratheon sobrio era muy agradable. Eran esas veces en las que ambos hablaban como padre e hijo, y fue en una de esas ocasiones que le habló sobre ella. La amó con todo su corazón, inició una guerra por la joven Stark. La amargura en su voz lo conmovió, e incluso comprendió el poco afecto que le tenía a su madre. Sin embargo, Gendry no pudo evitar enfadarse con su padre por querer vivir una fantasía a través de él. Y tampoco pudo evitar enfadarse consigo por soñar como un niño pequeño.

.

.

.

Radiante de felicidad, Sansa no podía dejar de hablar de su compromiso. Imaginaba cómo sería su príncipe, siempre basándose en lo que su padre decía sobre él. Arya, sin embargo, quería que su hermana se callara, suficiente tuvo ese día escuchándola a ella y Jeyne hablando sobre caballeros apuestos y canciones de amor.

Los hombres de su padre montaron campamento para pasar la noche. La joven Stark, como usualmente lo hacía, se sentaba junto a él y oía las diferentes historias que algunos caballeros tenían. Cuando Sansa y Jeyne pasaron cerca de ellos hablando y riendo, Arya frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?- preguntó Ned dejando a los demás de lado.

\- Estoy cansada de Sansa y su estúpido príncipe. No deja de hablar de él y ni siquiera lo conoce.

-Tú pronto estarás en su lugar, Arya- respondió Eddard. Ella negó con fervor.

\- Prefiero que me corten la lengua antes de que pase.

Eddard rio, Arya por poco también lo hace, pero las risas de su hermana la hicieron fruncir el ceño de nuevo. El señor de Invernalia vio a sus hijas y comprendió que tan diferentes eran. Sansa siempre tan enamoradiza y Arya tan reacia a los hombres. Su pequeña tenía ya dieciséis días del nombre y aun no mostraba ningún interés en los muchachos. Algunos ya podían apreciar su belleza. Sus bellos ojos grises, su largo cabello castaño, su bello rostro. Difícil de admitir, no era una niña, era una mujer. Muchos se habían dado cuenta de ello, pero al igual que su difunta hermana, ninguno pudo ver su belleza interior.

Su padre se acercó a ella hablando con una voz suave y dulce que solo ella recibía. Arya lo observó expectante.

-Un día encontrarás un hombre que te aprecie tal y como eres, serás feliz con él y…

-Tendremos hijos y gobernaré en su castillo.- dijo molesta. Había escuchado ese discurso cientos de veces. - Sabes que eso no es para mí, padre.

A veces aún se sorprendía por su terquedad y se preguntaba por qué hacía las cosas tan difíciles. ¿Era rechazo a su deber o rechazo al amor? Solo les pedía a los Dioses que en Kings Landing apareciera el hombre indicado para su hija.

.

.

.

Las damas, los soldados y demás gente en el castillo corrían frenéticamente preparando todos los detalles para la llegada de la nueva Mano del Rey y sus hijos. Gendry observaba el revuelo desde una de las torres con la obvia intención de pasar desapercibido. No importaba que toda su vida lo haya tratado como príncipe, odiaba tanta atención hacia él. No supo cuándo fue el momento en que su hermano se unió, pero no le molestó. Tommen siempre fue alguien agradable con el cual pasar el tiempo y aunque no lo demostrara, el pequeño ciervo estaba emocionado por lo que venía. Ambos vestían con finas ropas adecuadas para la ocasión, suaves y sedosas para el príncipe, incómodas y apretadas para el heredero de Poniente. Él deseaba tener sus ropas de prácticas o de equitación, su armadura como última opción, pero cualquier cosa que antes que esas estúpidas ropas.

-¿Cómo crees que será tu prometida?- preguntó curioso Tommen. El joven sabía que su hermano no estaba feliz por el compromiso, y lo notaba por su actitud hosca, más hosca de lo normal. Gendry no era abierto con las personas, pero confiaba en Tommen, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

-No lo sé- fue franco con él. Por las cartas que llegaban gracias a los cuervos, conocía pocas cosas de Sansa Stark. Al menos sabía que era amable y servicial, y que era la única emocionada por el futuro matrimonio. Como odiaba esa idea: casarse con una desconocida.

Tommen carraspeó incómodo sin saber qué decir exactamente. Estaba cada vez más irritable con cada día que pasaba. Lo peor de la situación fue que su padre apenas había hablado con él desde el momento en que anunció que se casaría con la muchacha Stark, simplemente se lavó las manos.

-¿Se lo has dicho a nuestro padre?- Gendry lo miró confuso- Que no deseas casarte.

Negó rotundamente y siguió mirando hacia el lío de preparativos. Tommen no sabía que más decir para animarlo o ayudarlo, su hermano era muy testarudo. Pero peor sería discutir con su padre.

-¿Quién sabe? Quizás sea bella para ti.

El príncipe le sonrió amablemente ante su vano intento de confortarlo. Rogó a los Dioses que fuera verdad, pero no creyó que serían tan piadosos con él. Lo único que pedía es que el resto de sus hermanos no pasaran por lo mismo que él. Aunque sea no Tommen y Myrcella, ellos eran agradables, dulces, gentiles. Merecían una vida con verdadero amor y alegría, no algo arreglado y falso como el que sería su matrimonio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a su madre, la reina Cersei Lannister. Su vestido de seda dorado, largo y majestuoso decorado con detalles de su casa brillaba gracias a la luz que llegaba desde los grandes ventanales. Su rostro no mostraba gran emoción, pero sonrió a sus hijos, aunque fue el menor quien recibió una sonrisa verdadera. Le sorprendió que su madre personalmente los haya ido a buscar.

-La corte de los Stark está pronta a llegar. Es el momento de que bajen para recibirlos.

Gendry tragó saliva, sabía que el momento se acercaba y quería escapar de su destino. Tommen caminó tras su madre, pero lo esperó para seguir su camino. Se sentía nervioso con los guardias tan cerca de él, como si lo estuvieran presionando y empujando para que aceptara lo que venía. Su humor no era el mejor, lo peor sería tener que ver a su padre.

En las puertas del castillo ya los esperaban el rey y su corte. Su padre lideraba la multitud con Joffrey y Myrcella a su lado. Cersei se situó junto a él, su rostro estoico contrastaba con el de su padre, quien estaba feliz e impaciente por la llegada de su viejo amigo. Gendry permanecía de pie allí, pero solo quería que todo terminara ya. Hubiera deseado que su tío Renly estuviera a su lado y no el odioso de Joffrey, pero seguramente estaba detrás hablando con otros nobles.

A lo lejos vio el estandarte de los Stark, un lobo huargo sobre un campo de plata. Los guardias norteños avanzaron y se detuvieron frente a ellos. Un hombre de aspecto intimidante y serio, cabello oscuro y ojos grises que cargaba probablemente la espada más grande que haya visto en su vida. Era el tan nombrado y respetado Lord Eddard Stark. El rey rápidamente se acercó al hombre, se detuvo justo frente a él. El ambiente se llenó de tensión en ese momento, ni un murmullo pudo oírse.

-Has engordado- dijo el rey.

El señor hizo un gesto, señalando su evidente obesidad. De inmediato Robert comenzó a reír, así como todos los presentes. Incluso Gendry se dio el lujo de sonreír. Lo abrazó de manera fuerte y segura, sintiéndose feliz de que su amigo estuviera junto a él. Cerca de ellos, las puertas de un gran y fino carruaje se abrieron, revelando a las hijas de la nueva Mano del Rey. Primero descendió una joven alta, de cabello largo y rojo, besado por el fuego. Caminaba como toda una dama, elegante y con gracia, usaba un amplio vestido de lino celeste que resaltaba sus ojos, con pequeños detalles de su casa. Hizo su camino y se situó tras su padre.

El príncipe perdió el aliento al ver a la siguiente dama. Era mucho más pequeña que su hermana, su cabello negro y largo decorado con flores azules combinaban con sus grandes, bellos ojos grises. Llevaba un vestido turquesa que no le permitía caminar con comodidad, quejándose por lo bajo con cada paso que daba. Cautivado por su belleza, Gendry siguió su camino atentamente sin dejar de mirarla. En sus ojos había una ferocidad silenciosa, no estaba adecuada a esas ropas, a tantos saludos, no pertenecía a ese lugar, justo como él.

El rey saludó a ambas damas con una cortesía rara vez vista. Internamente, el príncipe le pidió a los Dioses que la pequeña mujer sea la elegida para su matrimonio. La muchacha se acercó e hizo una reverencia forzada.

-Ella es mi hija menor, Arya.- presentó Eddard.

Gendry soltó una pequeña maldición, inaudible para los demás. El rey observó a la joven con cuidado, tomó sus mejillas con sus regordetas manos, tornando la situación incómoda. El joven vio los ojos de su padre llenos de lágrimas silenciosas, la tristeza se apoderó de su semblante, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-Lyanna- susurró el monarca, algo que solo escucharon el príncipe, lord Stark y un par de personas a su alrededor. El señor de Invernalia bajó el rostro al escuchar el nombre de su difunta hermana, disimulando el dolor en su rostro serio. El carraspeo de la reina volvió a Robert a la realidad, enfadado por un momento, el hombre le miró con mala cara. Luego la otra dama Stark se acercó al rey e hizo una reverencia.

-Ella es mi hija mayor y prometida del príncipe, Sansa.

La mujer volvió a dar un saludo cordial y sonrió al rey. Robert tomó a Gendry del brazo, acercándolo a ella.

-Hijo, ella es la mujer con la que te casarás- anunció finalmente. Ella le sonrió feliz, de una manera casi tierna, pero ciertamente ensayada. Era hermosa sin duda alguna, pero para Gendry no era ni de cerca tan bella como lo era su hermana Arya.

-Es un placer- mintió. Ni siquiera se molestó en sonreírle.

.

.

.

Una semana después de su llegada, las hermanas Stark habían revolucionado la Fortaleza Roja. Los chismes y rumores iban y venían por todo el castillo. Sansa destacaba por su gracia, gentil con los sirvientes, elocuente al expresarse y, sobre todo, por su belleza. Su cabello rojizo siempre se encontraba perfectamente cepillado y tenía un brillo especial que hacía que cualquier doncella le envidiara. Además tenía una excelente relación con Myrcella, lo cual le agradaba en cierto punto. Muchos caballeros se habían fijado en aquello, nadie podía negar que fuera hermosa.

Sin embargo, Gendry no lograba sentirse atraído hacia ella.

No podía evitar ver su belleza, obviamente era una gran chica, con un corazón puro y buenas intenciones, una verdadera doncella en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero no lograba verla como su esposa. En cierta forma Sansa era como las demás chicas de la Corte. Dulces, coquetas y siempre buscando la aprobación de los demás. Gendry estaba cansado de aquello.

Arya, por otra parte, era todo lo contrario. Usaba vestidos sencillos, casi harapientos, la mayor parte del tiempo su cabello estaba desordenado y si no fuera que había memorizado su rostro de inmediato, la confundiría con una sirvienta. Amaba cabalgar, sentir el viento sobre su rostro, y además era experta en el uso de la espada. Llevaba siempre consigo a _Aguja_ , renegaba cuando alguien trataba de alejarla de su arma, en especial cuando se trataba de la Septa Mordane. No sabía cuál era la razón de porqué le guardaba tanto cariño, pero era admirable cómo defendía lo que amaba.

Ella no era su prometida, y que los Dioses lo perdonen, pero no podía ignorarla por más que lo intentara. Era bella de una manera que jamás había visto, o por lo menos no apreciado anteriormente. Ella tenía una ferocidad en sus ojos, pero no una ferocidad que se relacionara con la ambición o el deseo de poder. Era un deseo feroz de cambiar las cosas, de cambiar todo aquello que estuviera mal o fuera injusto. Sabía que no pertenecía allí, no era lo suyo y Gendry vio en Arya el deseo de desafiar a todo el mundo, al igual que él.

.

.

.

Un día en camino a la biblioteca, la encontró luchando en uno de los jardines. _Aguja_ se movía veloz y letal, Arya era muy buena en su uso. Por lo que había oído gracias a Lord Eddard es que ella había sido entrenada por un maestro del agua de Braavos. Fueron los mejores tiempos para la joven según decía y hasta su propio padre reconocía que la danza del agua dejaba obsoleto a cualquier forma de lucha en Poniente. Gendry pudo verlo por sí mismo. Si hubiese tenido un oponente frente a ella, lo habría acabado de inmediato.

-¿Se quedará toda la mañana observándome, mi príncipe?

Gendry se sobresaltó. La muchacha Stark estaba de espaldas por lo que no podía verlo, además el no había dicho palabra alguna. Sus sentidos eran agudos.

-Lo siento, mi señora. No quise incomodarla.-Arya se dio vuelta y enfundó su espada.- Es un muy buen espadachín.

-Gracias, mi señor. Syrio Forel fue el mejor maestro que podría haber tenido.

-No lo dudo. Aunque no creo que su estilo de lucha sirva en batalla.

Como si eso hubiese sido el detonante, Arya lo miró de forma desafiante. Avanzó hacia él y el joven pensó que estaba en peligro.

-Eso es lo que piensas.

-Demuéstralo.

.

.

.

El sable apuntaba sobre su corazón. La distancia que los separaba era ínfima.

-Me ha vencido, mi señora.

-Nunca subestimes la danza del agua, mi príncipe.

-Dime Gendry, por favor.-No supo de donde salió eso. Arya sonrió.- Eres magnífica.

La felicidad en sus brillantes ojos hizo que su corazón palpitara más rápido. Los mechones de cabello desacomodados caían sobre su rostro. Le hacían ver fuerte como una guerrera.

 _Le hacían ver bella._

El muchacho movió su cabeza y trató de alejarse de esos pensamientos. Estaba cayendo en un pozo en el que no podía salir.

.

.

.

Su madre insistió en que le mostrara el castillo a Sansa y por más que se excusó diciendo que debía entrenar con su hermano, tuvo que hacerlo. Fue así como terminaron recorriendo los distintos y largos pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja solo ellos dos. La doncella hacía preguntas sobre la construcción, su historia, curiosidades que Gendry apenas podía responder. Aunque tuviera un conocimiento extenso sobre la historia de Poniente, inculcado en gran parte por su tío Tyrion, había cuestiones que no podía responder.

Pasaron por los lugares de entrenamiento con la intención de dejarlos enseguida, pero un grito femenino se escuchó a lo lejos. Se descolocó por un momento al no poder explicar porque una mujer estaría allí. Dejó a Sansa detrás y se acercó preocupado a donde se oyó el grito. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Tommen allí, agachado a la altura de la persona herida.

-¿Arya?- susurró. Su vestido se hallaba rasgado en su brazo izquierdo, la sangre escurría de la herida. Gendry preocupado se acercó a ella.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, Gendry, digo, mi príncipe. Solo fue un rasguño. He tenido peores.

-Solo llámame Gendry, por favor. –Miró a Tommen- ¿Tú le hiciste esto?- preguntó con enfado.

-No fue mi intención, hermano. Solo estábamos entrenando y…

-¡La heriste! Debes tener más cuidado.

-Gendry- la voz de Arya aplacó su furia por un momento.- Tommen solo se ofreció a entrenar conmigo.

-Pero eso no es excusa. Tommen, discúlpate con ella.

-No lo hagas- dijo la joven al muchacho rubio, él no sabía que hacer.- Está bien que lo haya hecho. Cada herida es una lección, así es como aprenderé.

Ella tenía un punto y no le discutió, no porque no lo deseara, sino porque tenía razón. Odió permanecer callado.

-Venga, mi señora.-Tommen cogió su brazo suavemente- Será mejor llevarla con el Gran Maestre. Esa herida no se ve muy bien.

Ambos se fueron, abandonando los campos de entrenamiento. Gendry los observó irse y quiso acompañarlos, pero al recordar que Sansa esperaba por él se arrepintió. No pudo evitar pensar todo el camino cómo estaba Arya y cómo deseaba ser Tommen en ese momento.

.

.

.

Tommen se había vuelto muy cercano a Arya. Solían compartir historias, al muchacho le fascinaba escuchar sobre Invernalia y sus nevadas. También tenía una extraña fascinación por el Muro. Estaba seguro que un día lo conocería.

El hijo bastardo de Lord Eddard, Jon, se había unido a la Guardia de la Noche. Arya extrañaba mucho a su hermano y por lo que sabía, eran muy unidos. Sansa solía decir que si no fuera por su diferencia de edad, parecerían gemelos. Jon también había sido quien le había obsequiado a Aguja, y Gendry pudo entender porque amaba su espada con su vida.

En Desembarco del Rey, sus únicos amigos eran Tommen y él. Aunque anhelaba pasar tiempo con ella, sus reuniones, cenas y entrenamientos se lo prohibían. Entonces era tarea de su hermano entretenerla. Luchaban juntos, almorzaban juntos, e incluso se dedicaban a leer juntos en ocasiones.

Cuando los encontró juntos en los jardines practicando la danza del agua, vio a Tommen observar a Arya. Sus ojos brillaban, la adoraban, la miraban con un aprecio que jamás había visto en su hermano. No pudo evitar sentir una molestia en su interior.

.

.

.

Varias veces volvieron a reunirse para entrenar. En ocasiones con Tommen, en otras no. Ella había intentado enseñarle sobre la danza del agua, pero no funcionó. Estaba muy acostumbrado a la forma de lucha de Poniente, y en especial a su mazo de guerra. Las espadas eran buenas, pero un mazo era contundente.

-Eres muy terco. Terco como un toro.

-Lo siento, mi señora. Lamento no poder tan ágil como tú.

-Que no me llames "mi señora"- Arya se molestó, Gendry encontró una forma de hacerle enfadar.- Ahora vete, no soporto tu olor a sudor.

-Como mi señora lo ordene.

El joven la abrazó y comenzaron a forcejear, ella le dio una patada en la pierna, como era más rápida se alejó fácilmente, pero Gendry la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Ambos cayeron. Uno sobre el otro, se miraron a los ojos. Azul sobre gris. No hablaron, se acercaron cada vez más, pero Arya reaccionó primero y se puso de pie.

-Esto no es correcto.-dijo. Tomó a Aguja y se marchó. Gendry sintió que las cosas se salían de control.

.

.

.

Anhelaba pasar tiempo con ella. Estaba hastiado de oír sobre su boda, quería huir lejos. Estaba cansado de la poca emoción de su madre y del desprecio y los comentarios hirientes de Joffrey. A veces se sentía ajeno a su familia.

Amaba a su hermano, pero envidiaba que él pudiera pasar tiempo con Arya. Podía ver en sus ojos el aprecio que le guardaba. Si Tommen era feliz y comenzaba a gustarle, él estaría feliz por su pequeño hermano.

 _Aunque por dentro se sintiera como morir._

.

.

.

Trató de escabullirse con mucho cuidado. Era tarde, lo sabía, pero sus deseos de cabalgar eran más fuertes que ella. Cuando llegara a los establos tomaría un caballo prestado y no lo notarían. Serían solo unos momentos, nada más. _"Silenciosa como una sombra, ligera como una pluma, rápida como una serpiente."_ Repitió su mantra una y otra vez mientras avanzaba, su capa ondeaba con la brisa ligera.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- una voz grave se acercó. Arya se escondió tras una columna.-No le haré daño alguno, solo necesito saber quién es.- La joven reconoció aquella voz, era Gendry. Salió de su escondite.- Arya, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me retiraba a mis aposentos.- Gendry arqueó una ceja, ella suspiró.- Iba a los establos.

-Déjame adivinar, quieres ir a cabalgar.- asintió apenada.

Él tomó su mano y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a correr. Quiso soltarle, pero le apretó más fuerte. Arya comenzó a reír, se sentía divertido correr y esconderse como si fueran niños. Se colocaron tras un muro viendo a unos guardias caminar, aguantaron el aire hasta que sus pulmones se cansaron. Cuando los soldados pasaron, volvieron a correr hasta llegar a los establos.

.

.

.

Habían llegado más allá de las afueras de la ciudad. Gendry la llevó a un lugar apartado, al parecer su favorito. Tomaron los mejores caballos, eran veloces, buenas bestias. Por un momento, Arya volvió a Invernalia, con el viento gélido sobre su rostro y sus cabellos al viento. Extrañaba su hogar, a sus hermanos pequeños, a Robb, a su señora madre, pero en especial, a Jon. Necesitaba que revolviera su cabello y volver a hacer bromas. Lo extrañaba más que a nadie.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño arroyo y amarraron sus caballos. Arya se sacó la capa y la dejó sobre la montura. Se refrescaron con el agua, caminaron sobre el lugar, hablando de cosas vagas. Andaba descalza, le encantaba sentir la hierba bajo sus pies. Era relajante a pesar de las advertencias del príncipe.

Comenzó a correr, Gendry tras ella. Ambos reían, jugaban, parecían unos críos en ese momento. De pronto, cayó al suelo. Él se acercó rápidamente y la ayudó a colocarse de pie. Quedaron cerca el uno del otro, Arya llevó su mano a su pecho firme. El muchacho llevó la suya a su cadera. Se acercaron lentamente, él acercó sus labios. Eran duros, pero la besaban de manera suave, y sobre todo, con cariño. Jamás había sentido ese calor en su pecho, pero hacía tiempo que llevaba aquello sobre sí. Pero algo la detuvo, no podía seguir con eso. Su hermana iba a casarse con él, no era correcto.

-No, esto no está bien.

Se alejó de Gendry, pero la tomó de la mano de nuevo. Sus labios se unieron, dejaban la vida allí. Pero no era lo correcto. Se separaron y Arya caminó hasta los caballos mientras limpiaba una lágrima de sus ojos.

.

.

.

No hablaron durante semanas. Arya pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo con Tommen, pero no podía evitar pensar en el príncipe.

Gendry estaba concentrado con sus entrenamientos. Los campos se llevaban los golpes más potentes de su mazo, su furia hacía trizas.

.

.

.

-Arya, por favor.

-No es lo correcto, Gendry.

-Por los Siete Infiernos, Arya. Te amo.

-No, tú debes casarte…

-Si casarme significa no ser feliz, no quiero hacerlo.

-Lo siento, mi príncipe.

Huyó y por días no volvieron a hablar.

.

.

.

Encontró a su padre en su Sala de Reuniones. Por lo general estaba acompañado de sus compañeros de fiesta o algún que otro miembro del Consejo, pero para su sorpresa lo halló solo, bebiendo vino de su copa. Su mirada se encontraba perdida, parecía encontrarse en un estado de melancolía. Eran raras las ocasiones en que lograba verlo así. Cuando advirtió de su presencia, soltó rápidamente su bebida y se puso de pie para recibirlo.

-Gendry, hijo mío, ven, acércate.- lo invitó a sentarse frente a él. Tímidamente lo hizo, aunque se impresionó por su repentino cambio de humor.

Robert siempre tuvo una gran devoción por él a diferencia de sus otros hermanos. Comenzó a entrenarlo él mismo cuando era pequeño, antes de que ya no entrara en su armadura, le dio sus mejores consejos y muchas veces dejó que llevara su preciado mazo de guerra. Su padre lo amaba, pero en ocasiones le era difícil demostrarlo. Por momentos entendía por qué Joffrey lo odiaba: Gendry recibía todo el amor de Robert, mientras que a él lo mantenían al margen. Recordó cuando su padre le dio una bofetada luego de que abriera el vientre de aquella gata preñada. Aun le traía escalofríos esa noche.

Al volver a la realidad, el rey lo observaba expectante con una sonrisa en su rostro. Gendry trató de pensar en sus palabras. ¿Cómo le diría a su padre que planeaba romper el compromiso con Sansa Stark? Quizás era hora de que le dieran una bofetada.

-Padre, yo…- sintió palidecer por un momento. Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.- Quiero hablar sobre mi compromiso.- El rostro de Robert se iluminó al instante.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Tiene que ver con la noche de bodas?- lanzó una gran risotada mientras bebía más de su copa.

-No, no es eso. Padre, lo siento mucho, pero no podré hacerlo.- Robert no entendió, su rostro se llenó de confusión.-No puedo casarme con Sansa.

-Debes estar bromeando, hijo. Ya hemos hablado esto y…

-Es que no la amo.-Aquello calló al rey de inmediato.-Es bella, cualquier hombre querría llevarla a la cama, lo sé. Pero no yo.

-¡Patrañas!- exclamó. Llenó su copa nuevamente y se puso de pie- Solo estás nervioso, es todo.

-No, padre, no lo estoy. No es a ella a quien amo.

Gendry supo que lo había arruinado, no tendría que haber dicho eso. A pesar de haber bebido quien sabe cuántas copas, Robert se percató de inmediato de lo que dijo.

-¿Entonces quién es? No me digas que es alguna sirvienta o alguna puta de…

-Arya.-musitó- Es Arya.

Su padre volvió a sentarse, diría que se veía sorprendido, pero parecía…feliz. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y lanzó una sonora risa llenó la habitación. Parecía estar a gusto. Gendry lo observó extrañado, pensó que lo regañaría, aunque no sería propio de él, pero jamás imaginó que estuviera encantado con eso. Levantó su copa y dio un largo sorbo a su vino.

-¿Padre?

-Quien lo diría. La historia vuelve a repetirse- Gendry no comprendió- Como siempre tuvo que ser.

Ahora pudo entender su felicidad. En cierta forma su mayor deseo se cumplía, aunque una generación después. El muchacho no volvió a hablar, no quería arruinar la felicidad de su padre y además le generaba vergüenza hablar sobre asuntos como los sentimientos.

-Los Baratheon siempre han tenido una debilidad por los Stark, huh.- insinuó Robert y volvió a reír.- Esto es maravilloso. Cancelaré tu boda con Sansa. Te casarás con esa chiquilla Arya. Oh, por los Dioses- exclamó, anhelando y reviviendo viejos recuerdos.- Si hubieses visto a Lyanna. Feroz, intrépida, su cabello, sus ojos, esa niña es su viva imagen.

Sí, Arya era todo aquello, pero iba más allá. Ella tenía un gran corazón, bondad para todo el que lo mereciera, un deseo de demostrar que una dama no debe solamente dedicarse a coser y cantar canciones de amor. Pero sobre todo, ella le hacía sentir en casa, sentía amor, cariño, algo que muy pocas veces había tenido.

-Mi Rey- habló con firmeza para que su padre entendiera la gravedad de la situación.- Sé que planeas hacerlo, pero piensa antes por favor. Lord Stark se sentiría ofendido.

-Oh, chiquillo, déjame hablar con él. Yo arreglaré esto.

Gendry no supo si sentirse feliz de haber escapado de un matrimonio sin amor o comenzar a entrar en pánico porque su padre se haría cargo del asunto. Rogó a los Dioses que Lord Stark fuera razonable.

.

.

.

Días después de haber hablado con su padre, Gendry esperó el momento para hablar con Lord Stark. El hombre se encontraba serio, definitivamente no le causaba gracia la situación.

-Príncipe, lo que el Rey me ha dicho no es bueno. Usted estaba comprometido con mi hija Sansa.

-Lo sé, mi señor. Pero no quiero romper el corazón de su hija.

El silencio del hombre era voraz, le instó a seguir hablando.

-Toda doncella merece una vida de amor y alegría. No lo será con este matrimonio. Arya es diferente, no es como ninguna mujer que he conocido. Es feroz y bella, una combinación perfecta. Es terca, pero fiel en lo que cree. Ama a su familia como a nada en este mundo. Ella es la indicada.

Ned lanzó un atisbo de sonrisa. Él la amaba. No era un deseo o capricho como el que Robert tenía por Lyanna. Era amor. Robert jamás había visto más allá de su belleza. Gendry alababa a su hija en todo aspecto, la aceptaba con todo lo que significaba. No quería cambiarla, la deseaba por su ser.

Jamás había oído algo tan sincero.

.

.

.

No esperó que fuese tan angustiante la reacción de Sansa. Llegó a sus aposentos llorando, sus ojos inyectados en sangre contrastaban con su piel blanca. Dejó que se sentara en una silla y fue en cuestión de minutos para que se calmara.

-¿Por qué, mi príncipe? ¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?

-Mi señora, es complicado, yo…

-¿Qué tiene Arya que yo no tenga? Ella solo es un desastre, no es una verdadera dama.

Gendry respiró profundo. Esa es la reacción que temía.

-Sansa.-la llamó por su nombre para que confiara en él, se arrodilló frente a ella.-Esto no podría haber funcionado. Nuestro matrimonio sería una mentira, solo viviríamos en sufrimiento. ¿Querrías vivir sin amor? Algún día encontrarás a alguien digno de ti, mi señora. Algún caballero que en verdad te ame y te de una vida maravillosa.

De manera sorprendente, la joven asintió. No estaba de acuerdo en no llevar a cabo su matrimonio, pero no podía luchar en contra de la voluntad del príncipe aunque le rompiera el corazón.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz, Sansa.

-Yo también, mi príncipe.

.

.

.

-¿Tú lo amas?

Su padre fue contundente. Estaban en la Torre de la Mano y Ned la había citado temprano. Ella no respondió, le costaba aceptarlo. Había roto el corazón de su hermana, aunque no la soportara en muchas ocasiones, era su sangre y sabía que esto era muy diferente a cualquier travesura que la había hecho llorar en el pasado.

-Sí…-musitó. Se suponía que el amor no debe doler.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes, pequeña?

-Gendry estaba comprometido con Sansa. No podía interferir, no quería hacerlo. -admitió culpable.

Eddard permaneció en silencio por un largo rato. Arya sabía que estaba analizando la situación con cada detalle.

-El Rey ha cambiado de opinión respecto a la boda.- su hija lo miró confundida.

-¿No habrá boda?

-Por supuesto que se hará. Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que tú seas la novia.

Arya casi se cae de su asiento. Su padre le sonrió, ella lo abrazó.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Me costó Siete Infiernos escribir este fic. Estuve cortísima de inspiración. Técnicamente este es un AU donde Gendry es el primogénito de Robert y Cersei. Es muy usado ese prompt pero bueno, es lo único que se me vino a la mente. Espero que les guste. Los reviews son bien recibidos.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Denisse.**_


End file.
